


On Feather-light Feet

by Lumelle



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, Foot Fetish, OTW Trope Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: Kíli likes Tauriel's feet. Tauriel isn't sure how to feel about this, but it's certainly not unpleasant.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the square "Foot fetish" for the OTW chat trope bingo.

"Are you asleep, my love?"

"Hm?" Kíli sounded somewhat distracted, but he did turn his head to look at Tauriel. "What do you mean?"

"I was only wondering, because I do not think I have ever heard you stay quiet this long while you are awake." Tauriel fought down a smile. "Why, even when you were held prisoner, you had plenty to say."

"Well, back then I didn't know how much time I had to charm you over." Kíli flashed her a grin from where he was sitting on the floor. "Now that you are here to stay, I can afford to take a moment to focus on keeping my hands busy for a change."

"Mm, I am sure." Tauriel set aside the book she had been reading, an old tome in Sindarin that had somehow made its way to Dale by way of traders and been presented to her with much flourish by her dear dwarf. "Which is why you have not fletched another arrow in quite the while." She nodded towards the supplies that Kíli had spread around the floor, only to have forgotten them for the moment. "Never mind that you have never had trouble keeping your mouth busy alongside your hands."

"Ah, I suppose you know me too well." Kíli chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's… I suppose I've been distracted, is all."

"Distracted?" Tauriel tilted her head to the side. "By what? Is something bothering you?"

"Not bothering as such, no." Kíli ducked his head. "Ah. It's a little… embarrassing, I guess."

"Embarrassing? Really?" Tauriel's lips twitched in amusement. "Why, my beloved, I wasn't sure you knew the meaning of the word."

"Hey, I've got dignity! Some, at least." Kíli was grinning, though, so clearly he had not taken offense at her words. "It's just… well. I was only thinking, you have really beautiful feet."

"Feet?" Tauriel blinked. That was… not a compliment she had often received, not even from Kíli. He was often quick to compliment her hair or eyes, or even traits she would have not thought appealing to the dwarven eye such as her slim figure or slender hands, but her feet were something he had not often commented on. "You think they are beautiful?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, everything about you is beautiful, but I don't see your feet that often, so I got distracted looking at them." Kíli crawled closer until he was sitting in front of her where she was seated in an armchair, brought into the mountain specifically to suit her taller frame. Her dwarven husband was nothing if not considerate. He reached out a hand now, running it along the side of one of her feet. They were bare as she had not dressed herself fully after bathing earlier in the evening, protected from the cold stone underneath by the thick rugs that lined the area in front of the fireplace in their living area.

"Why, I do not think they are in any way noteworthy."

"Then you'd be wrong for once, my lovely lady." Now Kíli cupped her foot in both hands, his broad palms easily cradling it as his thumbs stroked the bridge of the foot. "They are as beautiful as everything about you. Slender and fine, almost delicate, yet capable of much greater strength than one might dream of, looking at the fine lines."

"Ah. I am glad if they please you?" She wasn't sure whether to feel flattered or amused by his earnest declaration.

"They always do." Kíli smiled, continuing to stroke her foot with gentle fingers. It was… not unpleasant, she noted. "They already look slender in your fine boots, but like this, pale and uncovered… they are utterly beautiful."

Tauriel was still trying to come up with a response as she found herself gasping instead as Kíli leaned down, pressing an almost reverent kiss to the bridge of the foot he was holding. His lips were warm, the short stubble on his chin teasing her skin with a familiar touch that she would have never expected to become something she cherished yet now found to be so.

"Ah. Surely they are not quite that beautiful." She was feeling quite bemused now.

"Oh, but they are." Kíli grinned up at her. "I would kiss every inch of your feet if you would allow. I would cover them in gems and golden chains, to best show their beauty, but I know you wouldn't approve of such impractical frivolity."

"Indeed I wouldn't! How would I walk on the sides of the mountain, or even in your cold corridors, if I had nothing but jewels protecting my feet?"

"And that would be a shame indeed, for this beauty to be marred by any scratch or injury."

"Clearly you have never given them much attention when I have just taken off my boots after a day spent out in the rain and mud." An unpleasant image, perhaps, but by now she found herself almost driven to find some point to contradict his strange fascination.

"Ah, but then I would have the chance to bathe them. Wash each of your feet in warm water, with nicely smelling soaps and oils, and kiss each of your toes to mark them clean." There was almost a dreamy quality to Kíli's grin now.

"And you would like that, then?" Tauriel leaned forward to brush her hand over Kíli's hair. "Would that please you, my dwarf?"

"It would please me greatly, my elf."

"Then I would not stop you from doing so." Because she always did long to see Kíli smile, and because the gentle touches of his hands on her feet were indeed quite pleasant.

By now, she rather expected the bright smile that took over his face. She was somewhat more surprised by the way he surged to his feet, crowding her in her seat and leaning in for a kiss that was rather more hungry than gentle. Not that she was complaining, no.

She knew better by now than to question the passion of a dwarf.


End file.
